Camp Out
Camp Out is the 1st episode of Life as a Teenage Monster Transcript "Theme Song" "Fang & his friends are hanging around a campfire" Harry: Let's do something. Wayte: Like what? Fishy: Ooh, let's tell scary stories. Sparky: Sounds like a good idea. Archer: We can make it a competition, whoever tells the scariest story wins. Fang: U just like being competitive. Archer: I love to win. Harry: I'll go 1st. Harry's Story: An evil creature stalks the Tanzanian island of Pemba in the Indian Ocean. It can change shape — a bat sometimes, a human-like form at others. It prefers to come out at night, but some say they have seen it during the day. The popobawa — "bat-wing" in Swahili — is indiscriminate in its targets. But in a common retelling, the spirit sexually assaults men. The popobawa story is rather new — only dating back a few decades from a time of civil unrest following the assassination of the country's president. The popular thinking goes that after a popbawa attack, victims must spread the word to others on Pemba. Otherwise, they will continue to be visited by the popobawa. Harry: So? Fang: Meh. Harry: Alright tuff ghoul, u go next. Fang's Story: In Japan, the schools contain an infernal secret. If you go into the girl's bathroom on the third floor of the building, and walk to the third stall, you might find her. You have to knock 3 times and call her name. When you open the stall door, a little girl in a red skirt will be there. The little girl with the bob haircut is Hanako-san. She wants friends to play with, maybe. Or perhaps she wants to drag you to Hell — through the toilet. Depending on which part of Japan you live in, she may have a bloody hand and grab you, or be a lizard that devours you. Fang: Well? Archer: Are u trying to put us to sleep? Fishy: I'll go next. Fishy's Story: In Brazil, a tall, skinny woman with long yellow fingernails and red eyes creeps along the rooftops, and watches families inside of their homes. She watches them as they sit at the table for dinner. She watches them while they eat. La pisadeira. After the meal, when someone goes to sleep on a full stomach, la pisadeira sneaks into their bedroom. Then she sits on their chest so that they cannot move. The pisadeira that has attacked them watches them as they begin to panic — the victim's eyes partly open, but they're neither fully asleep or fully awake — helpless and trapped in a body that won't move. Sparky: It was a good effort. "time passes by & nobody has told a good story" Wayte: This is literally a waste of time. Fishy: None of us have told scary stories. Harry: All except, Sparky. Sparky: Me? Fang: Yeah. Archer: Go for it, ghoul. Sparky: Ok. Sparky's Story: Her name was Maria. She lived in Mexico. She had long, dark hair and a covetous heart. The man she loved would not have her, so she took her children in a fit of rage, took them down to the river, and drowned them, one by one. When the man she loved spurned her again, she realized what she'd done. She took herself to the water and threw herself in, to subject herself to the same fate as her children. But heaven would not have Maria, and she was condemned to wander the world in perpetual grief. She is La Llorona — the wailing woman. The people who have seen her said they can her walking, soaking wet, wearing all white. And she can be heard crying out for the little ones she killed. "Ay, mis hijos!" she weeps. Some say that she snatches other young children as she walks, mistaking them for her own young children she knew. "everyone was shaking in fear by Sparky's story" Sparky: So? Fang: Uh... Harry: Let's do something else now. Sparky: What about scary movies? All: No!!! Sparky: Ok, jezz. "End" Characters Category:Life as a Teenage Monster Category:Webisode